The Origins Of Wheezy
by CreativePunk77
Summary: A prequel to Book/Series One, Episodes 1-3. Harvey is looking forwards to starting at St Champions, but little does he know, that all he is starting to be is someone's newest victim...


**This fic concerns Harvey's first day at School, barring the meeting with the Headmaster as I am planning a separate fic for that. It is also Ingrid's first day of school and as established, Lloyd, Mandy and Ian are older and have been attending the school for a few years already. To my mind, Jeff would torment Harvey the most, as stated by the Demon Headmaster wiki and the few subtle hints in the tv series, that Jeff goes for Harvey the most, due to being 'weak' and 'vulnerable'. In my mind, Jeff would call Harvey, 'Wheezy'. I created this nick-name, as although never stated, it seems obvious that Harvey suffers from asthma and has a 'weak chest' already, so because he wheezes, Jeff calls him 'Wheezy.'**

* * *

 **THE ORIGINS OF WHEEZY**

Harvey Hunter, a few days shy of his sixth birthday, beamed brightly, the flash of the camera that was thrust into his face, causing him to blink rapidly. His pupils shrinking back to normal size, Harvey tugged at his blazer sleeves, which had been pinned back by his mother as the blazer itself had been _massive_ on him. Although it still technically was, Harvey did not feel as swamped by it and besides, he was so full of excitement at the prospect of his first day at school that he did not give a further thought to how small he looked in the uniform.

Teresa Hunter checked the camera, smiling lovingly at her little boy, all prepared and eager for his first day. Placing the camera down onto the small table, she clasped her hands together, cooing:

"My Harvey, such a big boy now! Going off to big school for the first time!"

Harvey's grin widened and he bounced up and down slightly, his shoes thudding on the wooden floor. He chattered excitedly as Lloyd Hunter mooched down the stairs, posture slouched, but uniform immaculate. Lloyd sighed miserably as he noticed how excited Harvey was, hissing in his mind.

' _He won't be once he sees what the school is REALLY LIKE. Oh, I hope H isn't like the others…. I couldn't STAND to see my own brother dismissing my claims like Mum and Dad LOVE to do. And chanting out the little phrases like a robot….. Why are me, Ian and Mandy, the only NORMAL ones in that place?!'_

He shuddered at the additional prospect of Harvey having to obey the Prefects at all times and having to meet with _the Headmaster,_ a man that Lloyd was sure that his little brother would be having nightmares about. He smiled sadly as Harvey turned to him, grabbing his arm and yelling:

"Llo! Llo! It's my first day! This is gonna be so AWESOME!"

Ruffling Harvey's fair hair, the eight year old cringed at the glare that their mother subjected him to and replied in a soft whisper to his little brother.

"If you say so, H."

A seed of doubt planted itself into Harvey's mind at his brother's answer and he frowned. Ever since he had attended St Champions, Lloyd had come home every day after school, complaining of another grievance that had occurred. Mrs Hunter always dismissed his claims, stating that the school was _'wonderful'_ and that he was _'giving out the wrong impression to your little brother and I want you to STOP IT!'_ Usually, any orders from Mum would result in Lloyd sealing his lips and stamping up to his room, where Harvey would then hear him rampaging about the _'messed up school.'_

Mum would then tell him to _'not take any notice of Llo'_ , and Harvey would nod and continue playing, but the claims from his brother over the years had filed away in his mind and _now_ , on his first day of school, they were all flooding back.

Letting go of Lloyd's arm, Harvey upturned his face, full of fear, up to his mother. Mrs Hunter glowered at her eldest for a few moments before crouching down, huge smile curling her lips. She gushed:

"Don't listen to Llo, sweetie! You're going to have a great day! Trust me!"

Faith restored, Harvey smiled and hugged his mother, only pulling away when Mum said: "Well, boys, you better be off. Don't want to be late!"

Lloyd nudged Harvey towards the front door, checking that they both had everything and whispering: "No, we do _not._ Come on, H, hustle."

Harvey waved at Mum as he was dragged down the street by Lloyd, Mrs Hunter closing the front door with a sigh. Now, the house was empty.

' _Everyone's flown the nest for a while. Ah well, I can finally catch up with some TV!'_

Nabbing a box of chocolates, Mrs Hunter curled up on the sofa in the living room and switched on the television. Beginning to indulge in the chocolates, she hoped that Harvey _and_ Lloyd, for once, were going to have a brilliant day at school.

' _I mean, there's no reason NOT to. St Champions is the best, there is!'_

* * *

The Hunter brothers hurried down the street towards their school. In actuality, Lloyd was _dragging_ Harvey down the road and the younger boy was attempting to keep up. He tripped up on the pavement, crying:

"Lloyd! Slow down!"

Growling, Lloyd did as ordered, whipping his head round to hiss at Harvey.

"We need to get to school, now!"

Watching as other children, clad in St Champion's uniform, marched past them and into the gates up ahead, Harvey thought:

' _I wonder if any of THEM are in my class? Oh, I hope I'm with nice people!'_

He jerked back to reality when Lloyd hissed again.

"H? We have to go! Before we get into trouble!"

"T-Trouble?" Paling, Harvey quickly hurried forwards, glad that he wasn't being led along the street, like a little kid anymore.

As the pair of them entered the gates, Lloyd guiding Harvey over to his friends, Harvey began to feel nervous. All around him, except for an ever increasing group of children, who Harvey speculated had just joined the school like him, was the sound of chanting. The new students were simply shuffling about on the spot, a few whispers floating into the air, filled with trepidation over the chanting. Little did they know, was that _they_ would soon be participating in the chanting as well…

Lloyd smiled as he encountered Ian and Mandy, raising an eyebrow when he noticed a short, chubby girl next to Mandy. Drawing his eyes away from the chanting pupils, Harvey realising that they had been spouting out _facts,_ he settled his gaze onto the unknown girl before him.

Butterflies tingled in his stomach and his palms suddenly became slick with sweat. His heart thumped, his eyes widening. This creature of _pure beauty,_ was grinning at him, her green eyes lit up in mischievous glee. Harvey smiled back, face flushed.

' _She's SO PRETTY!'_ He jumped when the girl piped up: "So… what's your name?"

"H-Harvey."

He cringed at his stutter, cursing his timid nature for rearing up at the worst moment. The girl giggled and waved lazily.

"I'm Ingrid."

' _Ingrid….. Such a beautiful name…. fits her.'_ Harvey blushed and Ingrid's giggles rose in pitch. Bashing his arm, she simpered:

"You're cute! Hey, do you watch the Eddy Hair Show?"

Harvey's eyes lit up as he eagerly nodded. Ingrid was _even more_ perfect than he had first thought! However, before they could erupt into a chattering session, Lloyd cleared his throat.

"Hi, Ingrid, I'm Lloyd Hunter. Harvey's older brother."

"Hey." Ingrid suddenly grinned cheekily. "I can see who got the good looks in _your_ family!" Directing a wink at Harvey. The small boy's face burned brightly as Lloyd bristled, managing to spit out:

"Yes. Alright, well Harv, you remember Ian Robinson?"

Nodding, Harvey smiled shyly at the joker of a boy. He had met Ian a few times before and had always been left in hysterics by the tall boy. Ian grinned and offered a high five, which Harvey accepted. He then winked at Ingrid, drawling:

"Nice one, you scored off of Lloyd!"

Ingrid's grin widened and she slapped hands against Ian as way of greeting. Lloyd stared at Harvey, introducing him to the remaining member of the group.

"This is Mandy Fletcher. Remember her?"

Once again, Harvey nodded. Like Ian, Mandy had been around their house before and he knew that she had a passion for cooking and being motherly. _'Mother Mandy'_ , as Ian called her. Mandy smiled and murmured:

"Nice to see you again, Harvey." She then announced to the group. "By the way, Ingrid Smith is my neighbour, so that's why I brought her over. Didn't want her to be alone."

Ingrid smiled at the elder girl. "Thanks, Mandy."

Mandy smiled back, but her smile had lessened now, her, Lloyd and Ian sharing a mysterious look and a small shudder. As the trio huddled together to discuss the school, Harvey and Ingrid became engrossed in a chat about the Eddy Hair Show, both of their crushes on the other person blossoming, as their talk furthered.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the elder members of the group quietened down, the three of them casting fearful glances towards the school entrance. At any moment, the Prefects would be marching out and quelling any noises with a single scorching glare.

Ingrid checked her watch and growled under her breath. "Urgh, I've got my appointment with the Head soon." Smiling at Harvey, she piped up: "What about you?"

"In the afternoon." Harvey frowned. "Bit weird that you're before me. Thought he would do it in register order."

Ingrid shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well from what Mandy's told me, he's a bit of a weirdo."

"Yeah, Lloyd said that about him…." Hastily checking his own watch, Harvey decided to plunge ahead with his sudden idea. Reaching out to pat Ingrid's arm, sparks flying between both of them at the touch, Harvey whispered:

"Good luck with your meeting with the Headmaster. See you later."

As he spun on his heels, scurrying forwards, Ingrid cried: "Where are you going?!"

Harvey called over his shoulder: "Into school! I want to find where my classroom is!"

Hearing this, Lloyd sprang forwards, only being stopped by Ian and Mandy with their grips on his arms.

"NO! H! Don't go in! You're not allowed to! You have to wait for the Prefects! H-"

Harvey did not hear the rest of the sentence, for he had reached the main entrance already in his haste. In fact, he had not been listening to a _word_ that his brother had uttered and thus, he was not aware of the danger that he was in as he entered the school.

* * *

Hugging his schoolbag, Harvey padded into the school, attempting to locate his classroom for his first lesson, which was Maths, something that he had struggled with since nursery. As he ventured through the empty corridors, surprised at the lack of décor, the Deputy Head Prefect was striding down the corridor adjacent to the one that Harvey was walking down and Jeff Morgan was in a vindictive mood. Although he, along with everyone else in the school, _loathed_ the three troublemakers, he hoped that, this year, there would be more. Yes, it heightened the risk to the Headmaster's plans, plans which Jeff was proud to be part of, but the truth of the matter was, _was that Jeff was_ _bored._

He wanted new victims to torment. Hunter, Fletcher and Robinson were affected by his insults, jibes and attacks, but Jeff knew that they were simply brushing it off now and he was beginning to find it hard, to come up with new ammunition for them. He couldn't keep using the ammunition he had _now,_ as very soon, that would be of no use at all.

What he needed was a new victim, one that was utterly prone to his torments and one, which he would never tire of tormenting…

As Jeff rounded the corner, his eyes lit up as he spotted the figure down the corridor. Whilst his lip curled and a deep bark rested in his chest, preparing to be launched, Jeff's eyes lit up even more.

 _He had hit the jackpot…_

Jeff sneered at the figure. A small boy, a _midget_ even, with a wimpy bowl cut and a fat face. Releasing his shout, Jeff smirked as the boy jumped.

"You! What are you doing here?! You should be in the playground, awaiting the Prefects!"

Jeff snorted, approaching the new pupil, as the boy clutched his schoolbag, sneering at the way the idiot was trembling. The Prefect barked:

"State your name!"

Harvey swallowed down the lump in his throat, stammering: "H-H-H-Harvey H-H-Hunter."

" _Hunter…._ You're related to Lloyd Hunter?"

"Y-Yes."

Jeff snarled: "How does he feel, having such a _weakling_ for a little brother?"

Tears sprang to Harvey's eyes as he whispered: "I-I'm not a w-weakling. I-"

"What were you doing in here? As I stated before, you should be in the playground! Didn't your _big brother_ tell you that?"

Shaking madly now, Harvey sputtered: "N-No. I-I-I was just t-trying to find my c-classroom."

Jeff puffed his chest out, looming over the intimidated boy. He snarled: "Well, you should not be! You must be an idiot to think that you can just disobey the rules that are set in place by the Headmaster and come in early! Every morning, you are to be dismissed into school by the Prefects, _do you understand?!"_

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"I _should_ take you before the Headmaster, but I doubt that he would want to waste time on a pathetic weakling like _YOU."_

Crying now, Harvey choked out: "Y-You're being m-mean…"

Jeff started to laugh, crowing: "What a _baby!_ And what a _fat baby!"_

"I'm n-not f-f-fat!"

"YES YOU ARE! You're practically bulging out of your uniform!"

Amidst the sobs, Jeff finalised his rant. "Stupid, pathetic, weaklings should not be entering school early! AND ESPECIALLY NOT TO FIND THEIR CLASSROOMS! YOU ENTER WHEN WE, PREFECTS, TELL YOU TO! YOU ARE PATHETIC! _CRYING_ BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING TOLD OFF! YOU FAT IDIOT! CRYBABY! PATHETIC RUNT!"

At this, Harvey was shoved back by Jeff and the most horrific incident occurred. He whimpered as his airways began to close, fingers fumbling in his too big blazer pocket. Jeff tilted his head, enjoying watching his new victim's struggles. Upon seeing what Hunter brought out of his pocket, Jeff's laughs morphed to cruel cackles.

Harvey cowered, blinking through his shed of tears as he continued to apply the asthma pump. This boy was _horrible!_ Harvey was close to regaining his breath, when a sudden jibe made him want to wrench the inhaler out of his mouth and smash it onto the floor.

" _I_ know what to call you! Since you are struggling to breathe and were wheezing whilst trying to get your inhaler, I shall call you…. WHEEZY!"

Managing to catch his breath back, Harvey pocketed the pump and scuttled back, being cornered by Jeff. As Jeff smirked cruelly at him, a purr growled into Harvey's ear and the small boy wept for Lloyd, regretting his decision to enter the school on his own and before he was ordered to.

"Now, _Wheezy,_ I think that we shall be seeing each other a _lot_ over the forth coming years…." Jeff flashed his dazzling white teeth, resuming his purr. "And I am _relishing_ the thought of all of the _fun_ that we are going to have…."

He chuckled suddenly, jabbing at the large 'P' emblazoned on the breast pocket of his blazer, declaring in a smug manner. "You will not be able to escape me as I am Deputy Head Prefect of this school."

Jeff's grin broadened as _Wheezy_ gaped in horror, looming over the slowly sinking boy even more.

"That is correct. I am the Headmaster's Deputy Head Prefect. Therefore, we shall be seeing each other, almost every day! Now, won't that be _marvellous?!"_

Harvey nodded frantically, tears still flashing down his face as Jeff backed away, snapping:

"Get out of my sight, _Wheezy!"_

Whimpering, Harvey scurried off, not daring to run. He was in utter shock at what had just occurred and so fearful of the Prefect who had tormented him, that he was unable to stop a dribble of piss from staining his underwear slightly.

Eyes widening, Harvey headed to the nearest bathroom, where he relieved himself fully and sobbed his heart out afterwards.

' _Lloyd was RIGHT! THIS SCHOOL IS AWFUL!... And it's only the morning…..'_

* * *

The front door slammed, Teresa Hunter glancing up from her monthly romantic novel. A smile broke out onto her face as she spotted her youngest child. Standing to her feet, book face down on the kitchen countertop, she chirped:

"Sweetheart, how was your day?"

She faltered when Harvey raised his head, sorrow on his round face and his chocolate brown orbs brimming with tears. Teresa moved forwards, murmuring:

"Harvey-"

The boy in question abruptly burst into tears and dashed up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him. Immediately, Mrs Hunter raced up after her son, the front door opening and closing, alerting her to the fact that Lloyd was now at home as well.

She knocked on Harvey's door, pushing it open as she heard loud sobs. Teresa hurried over upon seeing Harvey wailing into his pillow, his bag, shoes and tie discarded and his beloved teddy bear next to him. Mrs Hunter sat down on the edge of his bed, placing her hands under his arms and lifting him up and onto her lap.

Rocking him, she wiped his face free of tears and whispered: "What's the matter, baby?"

Hearing this, Harvey screwed his face up, crying: "That's what _HE_ called me! A FAT BABY!"

Alarmed, Mrs Hunter increased her rocking, whispers frantic. "Who did?"

"J-J-Jeff M-Morgan!"

"The Deputy Head Prefect? Oh yes, Lloyd's mentioned him before."

Harvey shuddered, launching into his version of events of what had happened during his encounter with Jeff. At the end of it, he was full out sobbing again and clutched onto his mother in agony, continually shouting:

"I HATE SCHOOL! THE WHOLE DAY WAS HORRIBLE! I DON'T LIKE THE HEADMASTER, HE'S EVIL AND SCARY! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! MUMMY, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN TOMORROW!"

Mrs Hunter shook her head, fingers wiping the tears away. She let loose a titter, muttering:

"Oh Harvey, the stories you come up with!" As Harvey stared at her in shock, Mrs Hunter spoke in an amused tone.

"It's nice that you have such a vivid imagination, but don't use it in a bad way, honey. Jeff would never do that to you. He is a Prefect and from what I've heard, a remarkable child. He would never call you _'Wheezy'_ , you must have misheard him, Harvey."

"I-I-"

"Ssh… now I know you're upset, but your nerves probably got the best of you. Now you're home, I want you to relax and I don't want you repeating those ludicrous claims. Honestly, you sounded exactly like Lloyd then!"

Nodding mechanically, Harvey gaped after his mother as she set him aside and stood up, ambling over to the door. Opening it, she directed a comment at him before leaving the room.

"I don't know why you have started making up things about your school. It is a _wonderful_ school and the both of you, should be thankful that you attend there. I know plenty of parents that are jealous and wish that _their_ children attended there!"

"Well, they can take my place any day."

Mrs Hunter whipped her head round, shaking her head at Lloyd, who was standing outside his room. "Do not start, Lloyd. I'm sure you've planted ideas into Harvey's head and if you have, I want you to _STOP._ Understand?"

Lloyd scowled, muttering: "Yes, Mum."

"Good. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Mrs Hunter descended the stairs and only when he knew that she would be occupied, did Lloyd enter his little brother's bedroom. He opened his arms, smiling as Harvey scrambled to his feet and enveloped himself in Lloyd's hold. Lloyd hugged his brother close, whispering:

"I know it hurts that Mum doesn't believe you. Trust me, it hurts every time, she dismisses _my_ claims. I'm afraid it's not going to get any easier, H. For some reason, everyone except me, Ian and Mandy seem to think that the school and everything about it, is _wonderful_ or _marvellous_."

A small smile lit up his features as he murmured softly: "Actually…. Everyone except me, Ian, Mandy, you and Ingrid…. I'm glad that you two aren't sucked in by the _crap_ that _they_ spout. It's nice for our group to expand… I think the five of us are going to get on _very well."_

Rubbing his cheek against Lloyd's blazer, Harvey smiled, mumbling: "I like our little group. I-I'm glad that Ingrid shared the same o-opinion as me about the Headmaster as well…. We both thought he was c-creepy, telling us that we were…. _'very sleepy'…"_

"Well, the three of us were ecstatic that you two thought the same as us. We're obviously different to the others…. I just don't know _why_. But we have our table in the canteen and our space in the playground."

Nodding, Harvey sniffled. "I-I don't w-want to go b-back…."

"Ssh, I know, little brother. What Jeff said to you, makes me want to throttle him."

"B-But you can't! He's a P-Prefect!"

Lloyd sighed. "I know, which makes me attacking him, _virtually impossible._ I just want to show to him what happens when someone messes with my baby brother!"

Cringing, Harvey whispered: "Please, don't call me that."

"Sorry, H. And even though no one believes us, we can still _try_ and convince them that we are telling the truth. I mean, _someone_ has to believe us, right?"

Harvey shrugged his shoulders, feeling comforted when Lloyd pulled back slightly and rested a hand onto his fair hair. His older brother whispered:

"Whatever happens at that hell-hole, just know that I will _always_ protect you. Jeff may be able to get under your skin, but at the end of the day, you have _us_ to support you and soon enough, I bet Jeff will get tired of tormenting you. He did with me, Mandy and Ian."

Harvey smiled. "T-Thanks, Llo."

Lloyd hugged his brother again, murmuring: "Don't thank me, H. That's what big brothers are for."


End file.
